onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nitro
Nito Nito no Mi Is it worth putting the template directing people to the Nito Nito no Mi at the top of this page to avoid confusion, or do we not bother with Premier Show stuff like that?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:36, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I highly doubt Nito Nito no Mi is an oft-frequented page, and also that someone would confuse the two. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:52, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Nobody would confuse it since one is Nitro and the other is Nito. SeaTerror (talk) 16:31, May 27, 2016 (UTC) First appearance on Chapter 651 Nitro's first appearance should be changed to Chapter 651 instead of chapter 827. On chapter 651 (during Big Mom's introduction), there's a jello sitting by Purin who looks identical to Nitro (the lines and the shadows are drawn identically), the only difference being that he isn't showing his face. When Big Mom screams the jello also shakes in fear, meaning that he was alive, just like Nitro. http://67.media.tumblr.com/b45a64f192c9c4c035fbf13d30103f80/tumblr_inline_o13228D3Rw1qzmt11_540.png http://i.imgur.com/1pGAnKL.png This would also demonstrate that Purin and the three-eyed girl are the same person. It's too much of a big coincidence not to be Jello, he can't be "Jello's twin brother who is sitting with Purin's twin sister". 08:50, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, but (assuming the three eyed girl is Purin's sister) it could also be possible that each one of Big Mom's daughters has her own jelly escort. It's best to wait a bit more. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 10:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :The daughter seen on Chapter 825 didn't have one (and she is clearly Big Mom's daughter, since she married Gotti to integrate Capone into the crew, in the same way that Purin marrying Sanji would make Luffy her subordinate). Also, Nitro is presented as more of a pet rather than an "escort". What you're saying is too much of a coincidence and too speculative. As the evidence stands, the least speculative option is that they are the same person, instead of being two identical twins with two identical pets. : 11:05, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I find it incredible that you guys are able to conclude that two blobs of slime are the same from two shitty low quality pictures of it. It is NOT too much of a coincidence and yes, it's still speculation. The chances that there is a three-eyed-daughter with a slime pet is still incredibly great. 11:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Nitro has eyes. The other one doesn't. SeaTerror (talk) 15:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :"You guys"? I was trying to debunk his claim that the two slimes were the same. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Revisiting this, is it safe to say that the blob is Nitro?--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 19:21, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I think the blob is Nitro. There's nothing to support it's not. Meshack (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah the blob is Nitro. 16:28, April 23, 2017 (UTC) It's probably safe to assume the blob is Nitro. Oda probably didn't have his final design prepared at the time just like Big Mom (her first appearance looks very different from her current appearance) 18:48, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah it's Nitro, same colors and everything. 23:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC)